


Mi prenderò cura di te

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, M/M, MY BABIES, and caring, and protective, for mao only i don't make the rules, i'm a slut for them, pls enjoy some fluff with ritsu being gay as always, ritsumao, soft boyfriends, the perfect husband - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Trascorse interi minuti a giocare con le ciocche di fuoco di Mao, a rigirarle tra le dita come fili della seta più preziosa.Trascorse interi minuti a perdersi in lui, in quel corpo che si premeva d’istinto contro il suo alla ricerca delle sue attenzioni, mosso dal sonno e dal bisogno di quel contatto che era solo loro, solo suo. Che Ritsu riservava soltanto a lui.[...]
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 7





	Mi prenderò cura di te

**Author's Note:**

> La sessione mi distrugge e non ho nulla di nuovo e fresco se non questa piccola soft fic dei bimbi <3  
> Enjoy!!!

**L** a melodia del piano riecheggiava ancora tra le stanze della casa scemando via quasi che fosse attratta dalla tormenta che imperversava fuori dalle mura.

Si udiva forte il rombo del vento che univa i fiocchi di neve in una danza che non possedeva però il potere di catturare la sua attenzione. Lo sguardo di Ritsu non erarivolto ai fiocchi che volteggiavano, non era rivolto allo spettacolo che si svolgeva oltre il vetro della sua bolla. Assisteva in realtà ad un altro tipo di rappresentazione, più intima e di cui custodiva gelosamente ogni attimo.

Era la figura di Mao il rifugio dei suoi occhi, della sua anima che trovava ristoro al semplice osservare l’altro sonnecchiare contro il suo corpo alla ricerca di un calore che andava via via aumentando, facendosi casa. Calore ricercato sotto le coperte, tra i loro corpi, al riparo dal gelo della notte.

Ritsu sorrise a quella vista, la mano che corse tra i capelli del ragazzo ad accompagnarlo in quel sonno lieve con le sue carezze.

Trascorse interi minuti a giocare con le ciocche di fuoco di Mao, a rigirarle tra le dita come fili della seta più preziosa.

Trascorse interi minuti a perdersi in lui, in quel corpo che si premeva d’istinto contro il suo alla ricerca delle sue attenzioni, mosso dal sonno e dal bisogno di quel contatto che era solo loro, solo suo. Che Ritsu riservava soltanto a lui.

Ridacchiò nel buio della notte, l’eco di quel suono che si perse in una folata di vento e nel respiro di lui, spezzato da quella calma che l’aveva contraddistinto sino a quell’istante. Mao si mosse sotto le coperte, le mani al viso per strofinare gli occhi.

-Ritsu- levò in protesta, la voce impastata dal sonno. E Ritsu, in risposta, rise più forte, le dita che non avevano abbandonato per un istante la figura del suo ragazzo. Salirono alle sue guance, ora, raccogliendole a coppa tra il suo palmo. Mao vi si accoccolò contro come un gatto, gli occhi che faticavano a rimanere aperti per la stanchezza.

-Mi sono addormentato?

Ritsu ridacchiò ancora al suono della sua voce, la sua mente soffermatasi su quella punta di dispiacere che mandò via con un bacio. Ritsu si distese al suo fianco, la maglia del pigiama che scivolò sulla sua spalla lasciandola esposta al freddo della stanza.

-Il mio Mao è stanco- pronunciò sulle sue labbra in un sussurro, il viso addolcito da un sorriso.

Mao si mosse contro di lui, gli occhi verdi che riflettevano lo spettacolo di neve che si stava dispiegando all’esterno.

-Dormi, amore.

-Mi dispiace- Mao si morse le labbra e abbassò lo sguardo come era suo solito quando riteneva di doversi vergognare per il suo comportamento quasi fosse ancora un bambino sorpreso a rubare i biscotti dal barattolo.

Ritsu rimase ad osservarlo, dandogli il suo tempo per tornare a guardarlo negli occhi. Ma non accadde. Non accadde e toccò a lui riportare quella luce in un viso appena rabbuiatosi.

La sua mano scese lungo il collo per posarsi ora sulla sua schiena, le dita che presero a disegnare piccoli cerchi nel tentativo di calmarlo. Ritsu sentì come si rilassava contro di lui e come il suo respiro, prima trattenuto, tornò a farsi regolare sotto dei tocchi che il più grande non interruppe un solo istante gustandosi con un sorriso gli occhi di Mao che finalmente si posarono sui suoi.

E di nuovo, Ritsu riportò la mano sul suo viso a sfiorarlo appena, riprendendo quella culla contro cui Mao si abbandonò, stremato da ogni fatica.

-Finiamo di leggere la storia domani?

Il libro di fiabe era rovinato a terra, aperto sulla pagina abbandonata dai due appena Mao era crollato.

-Perché no? Non ho impegni quando si tratta di te.

-Ritsu…- quella debole protesta venne spezzata da uno sbadiglio senza mai più essere ripresa. Perchè Ritsu cominciò a cantare, la melodia che lasciò le sue labbra come l’abbraccio del calore dato dalle braci, quella dolce carezza capace di far riposare l’anima.

Mao si lasciò cullare da lui, dai suoi gesti e da quella canzone che ormai conosceva a memoria, il sorriso comparso sulle sue labbra come un bocciolo tra la neve. E Ritsu rimase tutto il tempo ad osservarlo senza mai far scivolare gli occhi su altro perché grande era l’incanto di quegli attimi.

Era il loro guardiano, il suo custode.

La sua luce nella notte dell’incertezza.

E lo sarebbe rimasto anche con il mondo devastato dal vento o dalle fiamme fino a lasciare soltanto una traccia di ceneri.

Ritsu sollevò la mano ancora una volta per lasciare che cadesse, come i fiocchi venuti dal cielo, sulla pelle candida dell’altro, l’anello al dito che si illuminò sotto i raggi di una luna libera dal giogo delle nubi.


End file.
